


Best Birthday Ever

by AluraEmbrey



Series: Never Saying Goodbye [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: <i>Blaine likes it when Kurt sits on his lap but Kurt is embarrassed. Cuddles?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Cuddles are fun!

The Hummel-Hudson(“-Anderson, honestly, kiddo, don’t count yourself out) Friday Night Family Dinner had been delicious, as usual. Kurt and Carole had outshined even their own usual high standards with a wonderful slower cooked roast beef au jus for Blaine’s birthday. They had even made sides of homemade mashed potatoes (“Eat up, man, I had to help mash these things.”) and gravy.

Blaine fell onto the empty living room chair feeling fat and full. Both on food and on the wonderful company he’d been around. His birthday wasn’t until Monday, officially and that’s when his own family would be going out for dinner. But today has been for celebrating in a fun and loving way.  
His eyes were starting to droop a bit, but he could hear Mr. Hummel putting in the DVD and setting down in his armchair across the living room. The sound of Finn ambling in and plopping down, and Mrs. Hummel’s soft tones handing out ice cream.

“Come on Finn.” Kurt’s voice said, clearly annoyed.

Blaine opened his eyes to find Kurt standing over Finn. He had a bowl of ice cream, probably meant for Blaine, in his hand, but his eyes were on his step-brother. His step-brother that was taking up the entire couch with his long limbs. Meaning there was no room for anyone else to sit. Looking across the room, Blaine saw the parents cuddled in Burt’s arm chair happily and a blush of excitement made Blaine wake up a bit.

Kurt huffed and walked over to Blaine to hand him his ice cream, but Blaine reached for his boyfriends wrist instead. He tugged lightly when Kurt looked confused and nodded his head towards the parents across the room. He waited for Kurt to catch up on what Blaine meant and knew he had once he saw Kurt’s cheeks heat up.

“No, Blaine.”

But Blaine wasn’t done yet. He looked up at Kurt standing over him and gave his best pleading eyes. “Please, it’s my birthday.”

“Not for three days, technically.” Kurt said rolling his eyes. But he was smiling and climbing to sit across Blaine’s lap all the same. It took a moment for them to get settled, their legs perpendicular and Blaine’s arms wound tightly around Kurt’s waist. But once they were comfortable, Blaine felt his heart swell with happiness.

“You boys all set?” Mr. Hummel called over the happy beating of Blaine’s heart.

“Yeah, Dad, we are.” Kurt said, smiling down at Blaine as he offered him a spoonful of ice cream. And Blaine took it happily, not even paying attention as his favourite movie started in the background.

Best birthday ever.


End file.
